


Not Like Us

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Set in the 1920's, Mary Murdoch is going through a rebellious stage, driving her parents and big brother Daniel into madness, but keeping supporting her. Until she meets Simon, a young man, who she falls in love but who has a criminal past.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Rebellious Child

(Toronto 1926)

It was a dark cold night as the young girl ran through the streets to her house, her hands shaking, her body chilled all the way through. She immediately knew she was in shock but, she kept repeating to herself, “run, jump keep running.”  
As she got closer to house, she was relieved no lights in the house, as she stubbled on the front steps and felt nauseous, she went to the side and spilled her guts out. But felt guilty she puked on her mom’s new flowers, but she would replace them later. As she got her key out, her hands still shaking as she kept stumbling to put the key into the door handle, but finally got it in and opened the door. As she went into her house, she felt the warmth atmosphere hit her body, but she still felt chilled. She closed the door and decided she would take a warm, hot bath, when a light came on and she saw her father.  
“Daddy?! You scared me”  
“Hmm, where were you, Mary?”  
“I was out…with Maggie”  
He nodded, “I see, but how is that possible, when your brother and her just left the house and hour ago?”  
“Oh, I met up with both of them”  
“Then where are they now?”  
“Uhhh?”  
“Mary, I am waiting for an answer”  
She just stood in front of her father in fear, “uhh…”  
“Mary Susannah Murdoch, I asked you a question, where were you?”  
Julia heard the ruckus and appeared through the hallway, “William, Mary, what’s going on?”  
“Mary, your mother asked you a question.”  
Still no answer, but was still shaking, as Julia approached her, “Mary, sweet, where are these marks on your arm from and your shaking”  
“You were with him! Did he do this to you?”  
“William, relax, let her speak. Mary, please tell us, what had happened?”  
Mary just stares at her parents, trying to figure out what to say…

(4 Months Earlier)  
William, Julia, and Daniel were eating dinner, when there was a knock on the door, “I’ll get it” said Daniel as he got up and went to the door and saw a taxi driver.  
“May, I help you, sir?”  
“Oh, hi, is this a Miss Murdoch’s house?”  
“Yes…is something wrong? Did something happened to my sister?”  
“Oh, no, she left her scarf in the cab, I am just returning it, since I wouldn’t go back to where I dropped her off.”  
“Where did you drop her off?”  
William approached, “sir, is there something wrong?”  
“Hello, sir , I was just returning Miss Murdoch’s scarf, she left it in my cab. I rather return it here where I picked her up, than to where I dropped her off.”  
“Where did you drop off my daughter?”  
Julia then approached, “yes, where did our daughter go?”  
The driver takes a breath, “I dropped off Miss Murdoch, at a club”  
“Which club?”  
“The Reservoir Lounge, sir and ma’am”  
“I know where that club is, thank you, sir” Daniel said as he takes Mary’s scarf

(The Reservoir Lounge)

As William, Julia and Daniel entered into the club, all they could hear was jazz music but very risqué kind. They looked around and saw various couples making out, drinking, smoking and dancing sexually.   
“What would our little Mary be doing here?” William said as he was shocked by the scene as he saw two women kissing  
Daniel saw the scene and got aroused by it, “eyes forward, son” William said   
“Let’s just find Mary and get out of her” Julia said but she wanted to stay and dance with William.  
As they go through the club, they hear a crowd woohooing and cheering, they approach them and are shocked by the scene.  
William’s eyes go even wider as he sees his daughter in a risqué dress, dancing scandalous with a man he knew and who was 12 years her senior.  
When they finished dancing, they kissed and Mary began laughing and saw them, “oh, my God!”  
“That’s the former Detective William Murdoch, isn’t it?” said the man  
“Yes, Peter and my father”  
“What?”  
Mary nodded as she approached them, “how did you find me?”  
“Never mind about that, what the hell are you doing here?”  
Mary grabs her scotch and gulps it down in one, “just having fun daddy”  
“Mary, stop acting like that and answer the question” Julia said   
Mary scoffed, “I told you, I’m just having fun, with Peter”  
“Ah, yes Mr. Samson…” William said with a furious look  
“Sir, Detective…I didn’t know she was your daughter. She told me she was 28”  
“No, she’s 17 and is coming home with us!” William said pulling her arm  
“Daddy’s stop, I’m not a child and will go home when I feel like it” Mary said stumbling around  
William was about to grab her arm again and Daniel stepped it, “dad, let me talk to her. You both wait outside.”  
“That’s a good idea, come on William” Julia said as she pulled his arm  
Daniel turns back around and asks Mary to dance, “did you tell on me?”  
“No, the taxi driver found your scarf in his cab and brought it to the house”  
“Oh…”  
“Yes, oh and another question, what are you doing with Mr. Samson?”  
“I love him, Dan and were going to get married”  
“He’s married with 3 children and 12 years your senior”  
“So, what, Uncle George is 14 years older than Aunt Effie and we are going to get married, he is going to file for a divorce.”  
Daniel takes a deep breath, “Mary, just come home with us, and will discuss all of this later.”  
“Fine.” She said as they stopped dancing and she says goodbye to Peter and they leave.

“What is up with our daughter, Julia? Where is our innocent catholic girl?”  
“She grew up, William.”  
“You were like this when you were her age?”  
“Kind of, but remember I was a tomboy, and all the boys thought I was a sapphist”  
“Really?”  
Julia nodded  
“Maybe, I have been to hard on her and that’s why she is like this?”  
“No, William, you were an excellent father. But remember she has had a tough couple of years. She didn’t get accepted to McGill, then Sarah, her best friend died, and Tommy broke up with her.”  
“Yes, I was shocked by the breakup, I thought they were perfect for each other and had so much in common.”  
Julia laughed, “oh, they did…both were interested in men”  
“What Tommy is…”  
“Yes, William”  
“That, explains, how he knew what kind of dress you were wearing, that one time.”  
Julia smiled and nodded, “ah, here they come”  
“Ok, got everything, kids?”  
“Were not kids, Daniel is 20, I’m 17”  
“Mary, what did I say…” Daniel said  
“Fine…yes were ready, daddy” she said with a sarcastic excited girl voice as she and Daniel walked  
William went to the side and punched the building wall and gasped in pain, “William!” Julia said  
Moaning in pain, “it’s better than hitting her”  
“You would never hit our children”  
“That’s why I did that” he said as he looked at his hand and it was bruised and bleeding.


	2. Factory Job and Meeting Jane

It was a hot summer day, and if it wasn’t for having to go to work, she would be heading to Hanlan’s Point, to see her friends and go swimming naked.   
As she got out of bed, she put on her on work uniform, as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, “come in”  
It’s Daniel as he comes in, “ah, good, you’re getting ready. James said he will meet you at 9:00 at the factory entrance and show you around.”  
She looks at him annoyed, “I still can’t believe, you got me this job.”  
“Well, Mar, mom, dad and I made a deal, either I got you a job somewhere or it was that Catholic School in Ottawa.”  
“Ugh” she says and rolled her eyes, “but it’s summer and my friends…”  
“You can still hang out with your friends on the weekend”  
“I can only on Saturdays since Dad is forcing me to go to church on Sunday’s”  
“Mar, this will be good for you. Breakfast is ready, so let’s go eat and I’ll drive you to the factory”

She eats in silence, and rolled her eyes every time William told her had it would be good for her. After breakfast, they immediately leave and head to the factory. When they arrive Daniel reminds her, “Mary, remember you are lucky to get this job. Most girls would love this job.”  
“But I got this job, because James is your friend and owe him a favor…”  
“Actually, no, James asked me if I wanted this job because no one knows how to make things machine work properly. So, I told him, that you know more about machines, from helping dad with watching him work on the dishwasher, clothes washer and dryer…”  
“Ok, I get the gist” she said as she got out of the automobile and see James  
“Daniel…” James says as he approaches them  
“James” Daniel says and gives him a handshake, “this is Mary, my little sister”  
“Yes, I remember her. My goodness you have gotten more beautiful”  
“Trust me, James, I am not your type” Mary said   
“Mary!”  
“It’s ok, Dan. I’m married. I was just meant you have become the lady, Mary”  
“Ok, well thank you. So, can we get this work day done and over with already?”  
“Yes, let me show you around and don’t worry Dan, I’ll look out for her.”  
“Thanks again, James and Mar...” he leans in closer to her, “behave yourself and I’ll pick you up at 5:00”  
“Whatever, see you later” she says back to him as he leaves  
“So, Miss Murdoch, you ready for your first day?”  
“Just call me, Mary and yes”  
He takes her around the factory and meet the other workers, the bosses and the machines she would be working on and demonstrates what she would be doing.  
“Ok, Mary, want to give it a go?” as he dismantles the motor  
The other workers, mostly men come around to see her work on the machine and began laughing.  
She puts motor back together and starts it up within 5 minutes and all the ladies clapped for her, while the men’s mouths just dropped.  
“I have been putting motors together since I was 5, this is nothing”  
“Well, I am impressed” James said  
Everyone went back to work as Mary worked on another motor, and finished when a young girl who was no more than 16, came up to her, “hi, I’m Jane” she says and puts out her hand  
“Mary”  
“I know, who you are”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, you’re the new girl, but also the daughter of Toronto’s Famous Modern Couple, William Murdoch and Julia Ogden.”  
“Oh, yes. My parents”  
“My mom met your father”  
“She did?”  
“Yes, my father was murdered and she had to go in and confirm it was him and her whereabouts. My mom, even asked your father if he wanted to have an affair”  
Hearing this Mary took a gulp of her water and coughed, “ok, please don’t need to hear it”  
“Don’t worry, your father turned her down”  
“Well my dad is a very religious committed man and loves my mother”  
“How long have they been married?”  
“They just celebrated their 24th anniversary”  
“Wow congratulations to them”  
As they were beginning to each lunch, Mary noticed how close Jane was getting her to and got the vibe she was a sapphist.  
“So, Mary, do you have someone special?”  
“I just broke up with my boyfriend, recently…well forced break up by my parents”  
Jane looked at her surprised, “oh, I thought you were…ah…never mind”  
“Jane, it’s ok. I sometimes give off this vibe but I am interested in men. As you’re interested in women.”  
“I am that obvious”  
“I have an intuition and my one boyfriend I had he was a homosexual, but we remained friends”  
“So, you won’t say anything or isn’t grossed out?”  
“No, why would you think that?”  
“Well your roman catholic and…”  
“Oh, I only attend church for my father’s sake but I don’t follow the religion and again I have friends and an uncle who’s homosexual”  
Jane gives her a hug, “thank you. I can’t lose this job and don’t have much friends.”  
“Well, now you do” Mary said with a smile.  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
They hug again, finish lunch and go back to work and before they knew it, it was quitting time and the alarm rang.  
“Mary” James called out to her, “great first day and I am happy you made friends with my little cousin Jane.”  
“Well, I actually had fun and glad to have met Jane”  
“Please to hear that. Have a good night”  
“Good night” Mary said as she locks her up and heads to the clocking out area  
As she clocks out, she sees Jane, “have a good night, Jane”  
“You as well. See you tomorrow”  
Mary waved her bye and headed to find Daniel who was waiting for her.  
“Hi Dan”  
“Mar, how was your first day?”  
“It was actually fun”  
“I knew you would like it.”  
“But, Dan, please don’t tell mom and dad, because remember when you got the detective job?”  
“Yes, they kept asking me questions. Ok, we’ll say you had a fine day”  
“Good enough” Mary said as she got into his car and they headed home.


	3. The Mysterious...but Handsome Italian Man

It has been a 2 weeks since Mary began working in the factory, which she enjoyed. On weekends she would sneak off to Hanlan’s Point with Jane and some friends and go skinny dipping.   
It was late on a Saturday night, when Mary decided to take a walk, but she was so lost in mind, she ended up at the factory. As she began walking, she heard some jazz music and wondered where it came from, when she saw James coming out of a door in an abandoned alley way, picking up some beer bottle case, “James, hi”  
“Mary, what are you doing here?”  
“I was at Hanlan’s Point, and decided to walk home”  
“At this time of the night?”  
“I’m a big girl, I can handle myself” she said as she pops out a small can of pepper spray  
“If Daniel…”  
“Dan, doesn’t need to know. Here let me help you with those.”  
“Ok, you can help me, but swear, you won’t tell anybody about this.”  
“I can keep a secret, trust me”  
“Ok, come on,” he says as he pulls the door open more with his foot and lets her in first.  
They go down a dark hall and see a two men kissing, which she thought were both quite handsome. As they go down the hallway more, they see a man with a prostitute against the wall moaning and groaning.   
“Keep going, Mary until you see curtains.” James said from behind her  
As they get closer the music gets louder and they see the dark curtains and enter into the room and see a bunch of couples dancing risqué, drinking, smoking and making out, as they go through the crowd and take the cases of the beer to the bar, when the bar tender notices her.  
“Vollard, what is she doing here?”  
“It’s ok, Frankie, she’s a friend of mine and just helping me with the beer. Besides this is sort of her scene”  
“I don’t want her in here. She’s a former detective Murdoch’s daughter.”  
“I swear, I am nothing like my father.”  
“He put my father behind bars”  
“My father put many people behind bars. If you have a problem with him, you tell him then and don’t blame me”  
Frankie puts his hands up, “fair enough. So, what are you drinking these days?”  
“I’ll have a scotch neat”  
Frankie grabs a glass and pours the liquid and hands it to her.  
“Nicely done, Mary. No one has ever stood up to Frankie like that”  
“It was a pleasure, James.” She said as she gulped down her drink  
“Ok, I should get you out of here now”  
“No, way. I haven’t been to a club like this and going to enjoy it.”  
“Ok, just one hour and then were leaving.”  
“Deal” Mary said as she took another gulp of her drink and placed in on the bar, when she heard cheering coming from the dance floor as a man, a handsome man with an olive complexion and dark hair with a woman in blonde hair came in and began dancing together.  
As she was staring at them, she was memorized by the man, “who is that?”  
“Oh, that is my other rather distant cousin, Simon Rossi and his dance partner, Martha Greene.”  
“There are great together”  
“Yes”  
“Are they together?” Mary said with a curious voice  
“No, you would think they were, but no…just friends”  
Mary was surprised they weren’t together by the way they were dancing and was shocked when he began to approach them, “James, what the hell is she doing here?” he said all sweaty, his shirt button down.   
“Don’t worry, she is just a friend who was helping me.”  
“I have been enjoying your dancing…”  
“Really? Want to try?”  
“Uhhh, Simon, I don’t think…”  
“I love too.”  
“Good, what is your name?”  
“Mary”  
“Mary…” he said as places his hand out to her and takes her to the dance floor and shows her how to do the moves, “bend your legs and move your hips”  
She does the moves very well, matching to his rhythm, “great, you’re doing well”  
“Thanks” she said she places her arms around his neck and he dips her.  
As she they continue dancing, Martha came up to them and cut in, “may, I?”  
“Yes, you both are great dancers”  
Martha smiled and whispered into Simon’s ear, “who is she?”  
“A friend of James. Mary is her name”  
“Nice to meet you, Mary.” Martha said as she pulled Simon into a dance position and they put a show on for her, which she loved.   
As she continued watching them, she noticed Jane in the corner, with flirty with another girl. She approached them, “Jane?”  
“Mary? What are you doing here?”  
“Long story, short, James needed help. I helped him and decided to stay and met Simon and got to dance with him and then met Martha.”  
“Oh, that’s my sister” the other girl said  
“”I’m sorry, Mary, this is Sarah. Sarah this is my good friend, Mary the one I told you about”  
“Oh, so you’re the good friend Mary, who went skinny dipping with my girl”  
“I’m a rebellious free-spirited girl”  
“Don’t try anything funny with my girl, Mary” Sarah joked  
“Don’t, worry were just friends”  
They continued talking when James approach them, “Mary, it’s been an hour and it’s late. I should get you home”  
“Fine. Good night, Jane. I’ll see you at work at Monday. Nice meeting you, Sarah”  
“Likewise,” Sarah said and they left the club  
As they were heading to her house, she couldn’t help but keep on smiling and remembering Simon.   
“Did you have fun, Mary?”  
“I did, James. I have never had more fun in so long and hoping to return”  
James stops, “oh, no. Your brother would kill me”  
“Daniel doesn’t need to know and I want to meet your cousin Simon again”  
“Ok, the next night the club is open at is on Tuesday night and it’s ladies night, which Jane always tends with her friends.”  
“Great and speaking of friends, that girl Sarah…”  
“There not a couple, just friends with benefits, and Sarah is engaged to a man, but its just for convenience sake”  
“I hate that word for convenience sake. Why can the law just go to hell and accept people for who they are and let them love who they love.”  
“I agree” he said as they approach the doorsteps to her house  
“Well, thanks again, James and if anyone asks. I was with you all night with some people from work.”  
“Deal”  
They hug and say good night as she unlocks the door and enters into the house quietly not to disturb anyone.  
She heads upstairs to her room, takes off her clothes and puts them in the laundry bin. Gets her makeup off, brushes her teeth, puts a nightie on and gets into bed.   
The next morning, she wakes up from knowing she would have to attend church, when her mother came in, “Mary, sweetheart, are you awake. Yes, come in”  
Julia, enters into the room, “Mary, morning, just wanted to let you know…I talked to your father and you don’t need to attend church.”  
“Good, but how did you get dad to change his mind?”  
“Well, before Daniel was born, your father and I made a deal, we raise our children in the catholic faith, but let them choose, when they were adults if they wanted to continue on with the faith, like Daniel did or let them choose their own path, like you”  
“Thank you, mom”  
“Your, welcome. Now tell me where you were last night?”  
“Oh, I went to Hanlan’s Point with Jane, and some other friends. Then went to a café for a dinner by myself and came home.”  
“Oh, really, then why did I smell, sweat, beer and cologne on your dress?” Julia teased  
Mary smiled, but was worried, “don’t worry, darling, I won’t tell”  
She sat up and told her the night she had, but was worried what her mother would say, “my goodness, you had quite a fun night and this Simon…do you like him?”  
Mary smiled, and nodded, “I do and I plan to return to that club, which James said he would look after me, if I can?”  
Julia takes Mary’s hand, “you may”  
Mary smiles and hugs her mom, “I love you, mom”  
“I love you, too, my darling” Julia responds back  
“So, I don’t have to go to church today, then I have to do chores?”  
Julia shook her head, “actually I made an appointment at the hair salon, with Aunt Effie and Maggie, if you like to come?”  
“I would love too, mom. Let me get dressed”  
“Of course, I’ll be waiting downstairs for you” Julia said as she gets up and leaves the room, while she gets ready.


	4. Ladies's Night

It was Tuesday afternoon, Mary and Jane were just finishing their shift, about to head home to get ready for Ladies Night at the club.   
As Mary was working on a motor, sweat dripping off her face, she was so happy she cut her long blonde hair short, especially while working. She was so distracted on the motor parts; she didn’t even hear the quitting time alarm.  
“Mary?” Jane approached her  
Mary jumped, “oh, Jane, you scared me”  
“Sorry, the alarm just rang. Were done for the day” Jane said with a smile  
“Oh, thanks. Just so focused on this motor”  
Jane laughs, “I can tell”  
They go to their lockers, grab their things and clock out, “is your brother picking you up?”  
“Not anymore. I’ll just walk”  
“In this heat? No way. I’ll drive you home, besides I already have all my things for the club tonight in my automobile”  
“Ok, you can meet my parents, and we can get ready, but we’ll say were meeting some friends for dinner”  
“Good idea”  
They smile and head to Jane’s automobile and drive to Mary’s house. When they got there, Jane said, “this is your house?”  
“Yes, my dad, designed it.”  
“Looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright house”  
Mary laughed, “that’s because it is. Mr. Wright, build this house for my parents.”  
“Woah, that’s cool”  
They approach the door and enter into the house, “mom, dad, I’m home”  
“Mary” Julia says as she approaches her and is about to give her a hug, “uhh, mom, I am really sweaty and that’s a nice outfit”  
“Thanks for the warning. Oh, hi, I’m Julia Ogden” she says to Jane  
“Oh, I’m sorry, mom, this is Jane, the girl I told you about. Jane, my mom, Dr. Julia Ogden”  
“Nice to meet you, doctor”  
“You as well.”  
“Mom, were just going to freshen up and have dinner tonight with some friends.”  
“Ok, Jane follow me, to the guest water closet”  
Jane follows Julia and passes by William  
“Jane, this is my husband, William Murdoch. William this is Mary’s friend Jane”  
William shakes Jane’s hand, “please to meet you, Jane.”  
“Likewise.” She says as she wipes her brow, “sorry, I’m a mess, the factory was way too hot today”  
“Yes, it was.” Mary said as she headed to her room, “oh, hi dad”  
“Hi, Mary, good day?”  
Mary nodded, “good, but hot day”  
They all laugh as Julia takes Jane to the guest water closet and showed her how the shower worked.   
“That’s incredible!” Jane said with an excitement  
“Yes, it is, and we have shampoo, conditioner, soap for you. Towels are right here on the shelf, and if the hot water goes out, just shout.”  
“Oh, believe, me, Dr. Ogden, I am going to have a cold shower.”  
Julia laughed, “call me, Julia”  
“Ok, Julia, thank you”  
Julia smiled and closed the door  
When Mary got into her room, she took off her uniform, put it in her laundry hamper, had a cold shower, and got ready for the night.  
It was an hour and a half later, when Mary was finally ready, when she heard a knock on her door, “Mary, its Jane”  
“Oh, come in”  
Jane comes in and looks around her room, “love your room”  
“Thanks. I’m just about ready, but you can just relax on the chair or bed”  
“Ok” Jane says as she sits down on the chair next to the bed, and sees a photograph of a young blonde hair girl, holding a baby, “who’s this”  
Mary looks up at her mirror and sees Jane’s reflection, holding onto a photograph, “that’s my aunt Ruby, holding me. I was only an hour old when that picture was taken.”  
“You look like her. Same eyes, and smile. I am assuming your mom’s sister?”  
Mary nodded, “yes, but sadly, haven’t seen her in 2 years. Aunt Ruby is an unmarried, childless free-spirited woman. But, if not for falling in love with my dad, my mom said she would have stayed unmarried and just be a doctor.”  
“I see.” Jane said and looks around and sees another photograph of two little children, “is this you and your brother…I forget his name”  
“Yes, that’s my brother, Daniel and I. He was 4, I was 2”  
“Were you ever close with your brother?” Jane said  
“Were still are…but sometimes, just because he got into the college he wanted, he is better at me and chose the religious path, making me the troubled child of the family. The last 2 months I hated his guts but he has gotten me out of trouble many times.”  
Jane nodded and understood, and put the photograph back.  
“Well, I’m ready, let’s go” Mary said as she undid her robe and showed a casual dinner dress  
“You are wearing, that…to a club?” Jane whispered  
“Ah” Mary said as she hyped up the dress to show a more risqué dress, “this isn’t my first club”  
Jane laughed and gave her a thumbs up.  
They were heading out, when Mary called out, “ok, heading out mom and dad, will be home at midnight”  
“You will be home at 11:00” William said with a stern voice  
“11:45” She said  
“11:30” William responded back  
“Ok, 11:30” bye  
“Have a good night, you two” Julia said and waved to them, as they left in the automobile, “I’m really glad, Mary found a friend like Jane.”  
“Me too, Julia…but…I got this strange vibe that…Jane is well, what Dr. Grace was…” he said looking up from his paper  
Julia laughed, “well your vibe is right, Jane is a sapphist.”  
“Julia, does that me…Mary is…”  
“No, they’re just friends…but what would you love her and support her if she was”  
“Absolutely”  
“Glad to hear, that…” she said she bent over pretending to pick up something to entice him, “you know William, we’ll have the whole house to ourselves, and I was thinking.” She says she approaches him and caressed his tie.  
“I was thinking the same thing, Mrs. Murdoch” he says as he kisses her passionately.

(The Club)

When they arrived Mary and Jane approached the door, and Jane did a secret knock, “we have to do that, so we don’t mistake someone for the police.”  
“That’s a good idea.”  
“I came up with it” Jane said as they get into the hallway, where Jane notices two girls against the wall and kisses them both on the lips, “does your friend want in on this action?”  
“What the hell” Mary says as she kisses both of the girls and Jane. She found it odd, and weird but took the chance since she never kissed a woman before, other than her mom, and Aunt Ruby.  
“Who is she, Jane?” asked one of the girls as she took a puff of her cigarette  
“A friend of mine, from the factory. Don’t worry, she’s cool” Jane said as she pulled Mary down the hallway  
“Who were they?”  
“Rachel and Nora”  
“Did you date, one of them?”  
“We had a menage a trois, but are just friends…with benefits. But to be honest, I am not the commitment type. I just like to have fun”  
“I understand, just haven’t found the right one”  
Jane nodded as they approached the curtain and heard the sound of a woman singing, “woah, she’s good.” Said Mary  
“Yes, when it’s men or ladies’ night, they have a man singing or woman singing.”  
“I see.” Mary said not paying attention, while looking around to see if Simon had come  
“He’ll be here. He comes late”  
“Who?”  
“You know, who…” Jane said with a nudge and laugh, “come on, let’s get a drink”  
They both get martini’s and socialize with more girls, when one of the girls came up to Mary with a southern accent, “hey baby doll, want to dance?”   
“What the hell” Mary said as they did  
As they were dancing, the woman was getting very handsy with her and tried to kiss her, when Mary pushed her back, “I’m sorry, I’m not comfortable with you doing that” she said as Jane approached them, “excuse, Marla”  
“Mary, are you crazy?”  
“What she asked me to dance…”  
“She’s a prostitute, known as Handsy Marla. Are you ok, did you kiss her?”  
“No, I’m fine.” Mary said as she saw Simon coming into the club going frantic as he approaches Frankie and James. Mary approaches them, “what is going on?”  
“What are you doing here?” Simon asked with an annoyed voice  
“I was invited.”  
“Mary, have you seen Martha?”  
“No, I haven’t, why?”  
“It’s none your business, but she’s missing and I am scared she will do something she’ll regret”  
“Simon, she won’t tell.” James said  
“Fine, tell her, why don’t you tell the whole club.”  
Mary looked at him with squinting eyes, “I will keep my mouth shut, what is wrong?”  
“She’s with child, Mary”  
“Oh…and?”  
“And is it mine? That’s what you were going to say, right?”  
Mary looks at him speechless, and couldn’t get a word out.  
“No, Mary, Simon isn’t the father. It was her ex-boyfriend, his name was Marcus, he’s right there playing the trumpet.” James said and pointed to him  
“I see, well let me go and check the ladies’ room, that’s where I go when I want to cry, especially if she’s upset”  
“Ok, go on then” Simon said  
Mary runs into the ladies’ room and checks the stalls and sees Martha on the floor crying, and shaking, and she knew that she was in shock. She approaches her slowly as Martha sees her and backs up, “don’t worry, I want to help.”  
“I don’t need your help…I need Simon…” she said and sobbed into her showing off her underwear.  
“Simon asked me to come in and see if you were in here. I’ll go get him.” Mary says as she leaves  
“No, please” Martha said as she grabbed Mary’s hand, “help me up, and take me to him”  
“Of course. But help me clean you up, show you won’t cause a scene” Mary said as she grabbed a handkerchief out of her purse and turned on the sink and wetted it. She rinsed out the cloth and helped Marth clean up.  
“Thank you…did you take psychology in school?”  
“No, why do you ask?”  
“You’re acting, like a caring psychiatrist.”  
“My mother, she was one”  
“I should have known; it was your mother”  
Mary smiled and finished cleaning and helped her up, and took her to see Simon.  
“Found her” Mary said as they approached Simon and James  
“Martha are you alright?” Simon asked  
“Yes, I am feeling better, thank you, Mary.” Martha said as Simon took her out of the club.  
“Thank you, Mary. That was amazing, especially with Martha, who doesn’t really like new people.”  
“I just helped her in a calmly order.” Mary said as she saw Jane approach them  
“Mary, they you are. I was looking for you. Are you alright?”  
“She’s fine, Jane, was just helping Simon and I out with something. It’s all taken care of now.”  
“Ok, well. Mary, I hate to say it, but we have to leave…11:00 and by the time”  
“Right, we should leave. Have a nice night, James”  
“You as well, and thank you again. See you both tomorrow at work.”  
“Right, we work tomorrow…” Jane said with an eye roll, as they left for home.


	5. Helping Martha

It had been a week since she helped Simon, get Martha out of the club and still felt like it wasn’t enough.   
As she was working on a motor, she saw James talking to Simon in the storage area, and lucky for her she knew how to read lips, and saw the words, “Martha needs help with the situation, but we have the dance competition, in 2 weeks.” Simon said  
“Can’t you just wait until after the competition?” James said  
“No, she is getting morning sickness, and when we do the spins she throws up” Simon said as he got even more frustrated and threw a bucket  
Not realizing it, Mary approached them, “hello James, Simon”  
“Mary” James said with a smile  
“What do you want?” Simon asked with a grumpy voice  
“I want to help you and Martha. My mom is a doctor and she will help her with the situation.”  
“We don’t need your help” Simon said   
“Simon, hear her out. I know her mother…who’s also a suffragette and helps many women in these situations.”  
“I heard about her parents, the former Detective William Murdoch and Dr. Julia Ogden. Her father sent my father to the noose for a crime he didn’t mean commit.”  
“And I am sorry for that. This has nothing to do with my father. Please, my mother will help Martha in a heartbeat.”   
“Come on, Simon.” James pleaded  
“Fine, but what about, the dance competition.”  
“I will be your dance partner” Mary said without realizing it  
“What? You?” Simon chuckled  
“Yes, me. I know how to dance. Name the dance, jive, cha-cha, jazz. Been dancing since I was 3.”  
“Do you know how to swing, or do the waltz?” he said sarcastically  
Mary approached him, “and ballet with my eyes closed” she said with a snarky voice which made James let out a cackle.  
“Fine, but first ask your mother tonight, about Martha. I’ll come back tomorrow and…oh, what about work? We have a lot of rehearsing to do”  
“I can say she is going on a business trip” James said   
“You, think that will work, James?”   
“Yes, we can say you’re going to help Steve, who’s Simon’s brother and knows about the situation. We will tell the boss you are going with him on the trip to New York to present the new motors to the automobile company.”  
“That sounds perfect, thank you, James” Mary said and gave him a hug

After work Mary headed right home and was so happy just to see her mother, “mom”  
“Mary” Julia said as she gave her a hug, “how was your day?”  
“Good, yourself?”  
“Busy. Many women are coming in everyday to the clinic asking for the family planning.”  
“I see” Mary said nervously  
Julia looked at her and knew something was wrong, “Mary, everything ok?”  
“I…I need your help”  
Julia’s eyes went wide, “are you pregnant?”  
“No, mom, but I have a friend, who’s in a difficult situation and needs your help.”  
“Does this friend have a name?”  
“Martha. I met her through James.”  
“Is James the father?”  
“No, just a friend, sort of like an older brother to her. The father doesn’t want anything to do with the baby or even help.”  
“I see. How far along is she?”  
“Not sure, but still in the early stages, since she is having morning sickness everyday”  
“Does she work at the factory?”  
“No, she is a dancer, and still young, 19.”   
Hearing about Martha’s situation, Julia knew she couldn’t turn her away, since it sounded like her in University, “ok, bring her tomorrow afternoon, after hours to the clinic.”  
Mary gave her a big hug, “thanks mom.”  
“Anytime, but don’t tell your father or brother”  
“I never would betray, Martha like that and I know how dad gets and Daniel, such assholes when it comes to women in situations.”  
“Mary, don’t speak about your father and brother like that.”  
“But you agree with me, that they can be?”  
“Yes, but that’s the way they are and always will be. Your father and I still don’t have common ground with certain things.”  
“But you love dad, right?”  
Julia smiled, “since the day I met him and I will never stop.”  
Mary smiled hoping she will have what her parents have someday with someone, hopefully Simon.

It was the next afternoon, when Mary sneaked Martha into Julia’s clinic, “mom, were here”  
Julia waved for them to come in quickly, “hurry, did anyone see you?”  
“No, mom.”  
“Thank you, again, Dr. Ogden for doing this”  
“Not at all, Martha. I would help even Mary, if she was in the same situation. Now, please sit on the bed and we’ll get started.”  
Martha sits on the bed and hands her the concoction for her to drink, then a few minutes later she began getting cramps and started bleeding.  
Both Mary and Julia held Martha’s hand as she bled, and made sure she didn’t hemorrhage.  
After Martha stopped bleeding, she still didn’t look well and Julia decided that she would stay the night at their house, and just tell William and Daniel, she is a friend of Mary from the factory who fell ill after work from heat exhaustion.

When they got home and tucked Martha in the guest bedroom, Julia examined her once more, incase, she began bleeding again, but luckily enough she was alright.   
After, the examination, Martha said, “thank you, again, Dr. Ogden and Mary. You are very nice, wonderful, strong women. I owe you so much, after I get better”  
“Thank you, Martha, but you don’t owe me anything. But I can help you so you won’t end up like this again.”  
“Really how?”  
“Family planning”  
“But I can’t afford that”  
“I have lots in storage and give you one for free.”  
Martha began tearing up, “thank you and Mary…thank you for doing the dance competition for me”  
“Anytime”  
“But fair warning, Simon has a bit of a temper when he’s frustrated”  
“I witnessed it yesterday and stood up to him, which made James laugh”  
“I guess, Simon met this match” Martha laughed and groaned it pain

The rest of the night the ladies talked and had tea before heading to bed.


	6. Sleepover

It had been a week since Mary and Julia helped Martha with her situation; which had brought her and Martha quite close into becoming friends.   
With Martha still in somewhat recovering, Simon and Mary had been rehearsing the waltz and salsa for the competition for the last 3 days, with Martha being on standby to give Mary tips. But Mary got the hang of dance steps, which Simon was quite impressed by.   
As they were rehearsing, Martha came up to Mary, “oh, Mary, here…may I?” she asked before touching her arms, “like this, and straighten your back a little more.”   
“Like this?” Mary asked   
“Perfect.”  
“Also, can you stop looking at your feet and just feel the music?” Simon asked  
“Yes, sorry, about that”  
Martha laughs, “don’t worry, I do it all the time”  
They continue the waltz, and do it so beautifully when Simon called it a day, “ok, that’s enough for today. We’ll start doing salsa tomorrow”  
“And the next day is your fitting” Martha said  
“Fitting?”  
“For your dresses you will be wearing for the competition”   
“I brought some. Here let me show you Martha” Mary said as she opened her bag and pulled out a couple of dresses.  
“Mar…these are so beautiful…especially the red one with the black lace.”  
“There my mom’s and the red one is very special to my parents. My mom wore in on New Year’s Eve 1899, and it was the night my parents got back together. I just updated the dress to my style”  
Simon looked at them and was very impressed, “you know, Marth, if we just asked the tailor to match my tux to the red dress, we can you it for the salsa.”  
“You like them Simon?” Mary asked him with a smile  
He smiled back, “I do. Your very talented Mary. Also, this grey, silver one with the lace hanging off the shoulder, would be perfect for the waltz.”  
“I was thinking that too, Simon” she said with a smile  
As they continued smiling and staring at each other, Martha noticed something between them and, cleared her throat, “so, Mar, I heard your staying at the Windsor Hotel, while pretending you’re on a business trip?”  
“Yes, and I am staying in the same suite, where my parents lived for 4 years, before moving into the house.”  
“I see”  
“Why, what are you thinking, Martha?” Simon asked  
She turns to him, “nothing, Simon, just talking”  
“Martha if you want to have a sleepover tonight…why not?”  
“Really?”  
“Martha, that would be good and you get prepare her for the salsa, tomorrow.”  
“Well, Mary…I guess my answer is yes”  
“Great”  
“Maybe we can invite, Jane” Martha said  
“Oh, tonight she is going on a date with a named Eve, to a club. That’s all she told me”  
“I see…” Martha said as she sat down  
Mary was going to ask her if she felt uncomfortable that Jane was a sapphist when, they she heard something break.  
“Oh, dammit” Simon said as he picked up a vinyl  
Mary approached him, “here, let me help you” she said as she bent over and helped him.   
As they were cleaning, there hands touched and she felt something, something she had never felt before, but only heard from her parents love story, as her and Simon looked at each other and kissed, which turned into a passionate kiss, when she hears her name, “Mary? Mary?”  
Mary comes out of her fantasy, “what?”  
Simon looks at her with concern, “are you ok?”  
“Uh, yes. Sorry my mind was somewhere else”  
“Oh, well thank you.” He said as he put the piece of the vinyl in the trash, “well, we better get out of here, but rehearsal early tomorrow morning, 8:30 sharp.”  
“I’ll be here” Mary said with a smile  
“Great, have a good night ladies”  
“Bye, Simon” Martha said and waved and looked at Mary  
Mary looked back at her, “what?”  
“I seen that look before…you like him…”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Yes, and just letting you know he’s single and never courted a girl.”  
“Really?”  
“He didn’t want to mix the dancing with courting because one of his buddies did and his dance partner and fiancée, got into a fight and the dance partner got killed.”  
“Oh, my…how?”  
“The fiancée said it was an accident, but everyone knows she pushed the woman off a bridge.”  
“Woah…”  
Martha nodded as they got their things left the dance hall and headed to the hotel.

A few hours later, after they ordered dinner, dessert, a bottle of wine and were hammered, on the floor laughing after Mary fell over from trying to do a dance step  
“Are you alright?” Martha asked  
“Yes, I’m fine. But no more wine for me” Mary said as she gave the bottle to Martha  
“Marth, today when I mentioned about Jane with Eve. Are you disappointed that she’s a sapphist?”  
“Oh, no, I introduced her to Eve, and she is in love with Jane. But you know Jane…she’s a player.”  
“Yes, she is. But one thing I am curious is why you and Simon never were together”  
“Again, Simon doesn’t mix…”  
“Right, like you mentioned”  
“Yes, but also he’s my best friend and confidante and I never had romantic feelings for him. Like the way you do”  
Mary blushed, “I do, from the moment I met him, I had feelings for him”  
“But, Mary, just a fair warning…be careful with him.”  
Mary nodded and saw the time, “woah 11:30, we should head to bed.”  
“Yes” Martha said as she grabbed the spare blankets from the wardrobe  
“Marth, come sleep in the bed with me”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, come on. I promise I don’t snore or drool”  
They both laughed and climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.


	7. The Dance Competition

It was the night of the dance competition; Mary was a nervous wreck as Martha was fixing her red dress and giving her tips on how to remember each step.  
“Remember, let him take the lead, don’t look at your feet and keep your back straight”  
“Right, right, so easy to remember, but why I am a nervous wreck?”  
Martha laughs as she was zipping her up, “thank you, Mary for everything you have done for Simon and I, these past weeks. You have become like a sister to me, and Simon, James, Jane, you and your mother, are the only family I have right now. When my mother found out I wanted to be a dancer, she wouldn’t even talk to me. But after I found out I was pregnant, she kicked me out of the house.”  
Mary hugged her, “you have become like a sister to me too.” She said with tears in her eyes, “so, how do I look?”  
“You look beautiful and a lot like your mother.”  
“Except, the dress and hair are shorter.” Mary said and they both laughed as Simon came into the dressing room and was speechless.  
“Simon, are you ok?” Martha asked  
“Yes, just wow, Mary your beautiful”   
“Thank you, Simon. You look good as well” Mary said with a smile  
“Thanks. So, are you ready to do this?” Simon asked  
“Yes…I’m just”   
“Nervous, don’t be. Just let me lead…please” Simon said with a smile and reach his arm out to her.  
“Oh, the arm, what a gentleman” Martha said  
Mary laughed as they linked arms, “Martha, are you going to be in the crowd or?”  
“Backstage, supporting you both. Good luck”

A few minutes later the announcer called all the dancers to the dance floor, for the first dance. As, Mary and Simon got on the dance floor, she was shaking like crazy and couldn’t remember anything, when Simon whispered in her ear, “just breathe, and follow along with me.”  
She nodded and whispered back, “what if I fall?”  
“We’ll pretend its part of the routine”  
Mary smiled, while looking into his brown eyes, as the music started, and let him take the lead. As they were dancing, she felt like they were the only two people in the world. When the music was about to finish, Simon finished, “we need a big finish”  
“Dip me” she said as he turned her and then did a dip and remained in that pose as they looked at each other and smiled.  
Mary was thinking of kissing him, when the audience was clapping for them, and they bowed to them and headed backstage, waiting for their score.  
Martha was clapping and cheering for them as they got backstage and hugged them, “you guys were so amazing.”   
“Thanks, need a towel and water” Mary said out of breath  
“Oh, allow me” Martha said as she went to get her a towel and glass of water  
5 minutes later, she came back, “here just dab yourself, and try not to ruin your makeup.”  
Mary giggled and dabbed herself with the towel, and chugged the water, when Simon hears their score and jumps, “Mary, were heading into the second round. So, we get to do the waltz.”  
“Well, let’s hurry and get your dress on.” Martha said as she pulled Mary into the dressing room  
Few minutes later, Mary and Martha came out of the dressing room, and cleared their throat, “Simon”  
Simon turned, and was again speechless, “woah, that dress is beautiful. I can’t believe it’s over 20-year-old dress.”  
They laughed, “thank you, Simon”

A few minutes later, they headed to the dance floor again, but this time Mary wasn’t nervous, because she knew with Simon, she would never fall.  
When they danced, she placed her cheek against his cheek, smelling his cologne, feeling safe. She had courted many men over the last 3 years, but with Simon it was different, and she immediately knew she was in love.  
As they continued dancing, she looked at him, as he did the same, she leaned in and they kissed, not realizing the music had stopped. They continued kissing, when the audience, gave them a standing ovation, and they laughed and headed backstage waiting for their score.  
It was 5 minutes later, they went back out to the dance floor, and received their score and got 2nd place. They were so happy, Simon twirled her around and they kissed again, and got a trophy and some money.

When they headed backstage with their trophy, Martha was happy crying, “I’m so proud of you guys, and that kiss…one word…damn”  
They laugh, “it was quite something and I’m sorry Mary, if I went too far.”  
“No, I wanted it too”  
Simon nodded and gave her a weird smile, “well, thanks again” and headed into his dressing room to change.  
“What was that, Martha?”  
“Remember, what I said, he never mixes…”  
“I get it. But you’re his dance partner and I would never be jealous of you, if we were a couple”  
“You don’t know the whole story, Mary”

To Be Continued…


	8. You Are Not Nothing, You Are Amazing

Right after leaving the dance competition, Mary headed to Simon’s apartment, to see if he was ok, after what had happened at the competition. She could still smell his scent on her, and could still feel his lips, as she got to his apartment door and knocked on it.  
“Please, answer” she kept repeating to herself  
She heard him approaching the door and opening it, she almost let out a gasp, when she saw he was shirtless and only in his pants. He was very handsome and so muscular.  
“May, I come in?” she asked  
He nods and she enters, as she looked at his apartment, which was very plain and looked like a regular old boarding house.  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s a mess…”  
“No, it’s nice.” She smiled to him  
“Oh, please sit” as he takes his jacket, bowtie and shirt off the chair.   
As he goes to turn off the music he was playing, she says, “no, leave it on, I love this song”  
He looks at her and sits, “I’m sorry, I took off, but let me explain.”  
“No need, Martha told me you don’t mix business with pleasure, because of what had happened with your friend, his dance partner and his wife”  
“But you don’t know the whole story, do you?”  
“There’s more?” she asked  
He gets up and looks outside the window, “the wife was my older sister.”  
“I see”  
“Since, our father died, I have been the man of the family. I promised my dad, I would look out for my mother, grandmother and sisters.”  
“That’s wonderful”  
“I guess. But I witnessed what my sister did to my friend’s dance partner. I tried to reason with my sister but she was the jealous type and thought her husband and the woman were having an affair. Even though they told her it was all innocent and they loved each other like siblings. But my sister would hear and pushed the girl off a bridge, and we went to try to save her but it was too late. She died from head injury and someone saw us and notified the police. My sister was 6 months pregnant and I didn’t want her to go to jail, so I took the blame and went to jail. I was sentenced to hang 4 months later, but my sister confessed, and was sentenced to hang. On the day she was suppose to hang…she did the job for herself and committed suicide.” He said with tears in his eyes. “Its my fault she is dead.”  
“No, its not. You took the blame for her. My father did the same for my mom in a way.”  
“How?”  
“My mother gave one of her dying patients an overdose of morphine, to help her die easier. But she was found out and sent to jail, but my dad got her out. But the coroner at the time, Violet Hart, who I hate too, had evidence against about the incident and blackmailed my father. So, my dad decided to resign from the station to save my mother.”  
“Your father…he actually did that?”  
“He did.”  
“Maybe I judged your father too quickly”  
Mary laughed, “everybody does at first.”  
“But still…I feel guilty…and I am nothing.” He said as he sat down on the bed.  
“Simon, no that’s not true, you are amazing and I have known since I first saw you dancing. You are a good man.”  
He just looks at her but doesn’t say anything, “now, I will leave, but first…” she gets up and changes the music, “will you dance with me, one last time?”  
He nods and they begin dancing, like the way they did the night they first met, as they were dancing, she took the lead and turned to his face and began kissing it and caressed his bum. As she went back to facing him, they passionately kissed, as he began unbuttoning her dress and slipped it over her shoulders onto the floor, while kissing her neck, as she was unbuttoning his pants.   
They continue kissing as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, and made passionate love and they laid together, afterwards until they fell asleep.

It was morning, when Mary woke up and wondered where she was as realized she was naked under the bed sheet, when she noticed Simon, coming over with a cup of tea.  
“Morning” he said with a kiss  
“Morning, how long have you been up?”  
“Not long,” he said as he got back into the bed, and looked at her worried  
“Simon, do you feel guilty that we made love?”  
“I am just concerned I pushed you or…”  
“Or if I am a virgin, which I am not. I lost it a year ago and I have a diaphragm inserted…”  
He nods, “say no more,” and smiles as he caressed her cheek and push a piece of her hair over her ear, “you are so beautiful in the mornings”  
She smiled and gave him a kiss, “you as well.”  
They began kissing passionately, when they hear a knock on the door, and groan, “who is it?”  
“Simon, it’s me” Martha said  
Simon opened the door, “oh, thank goodness…have you…oh, there she is” she said  
Mary’s face turned red as she grabbed the sheet, and covered herself up to her neck.  
“I have been looking all over for you, Mary. But I see you and Simon got to know each other a lot more”  
“Is that all, Martha?” Simon asked  
“And another thing, James informed me, that the business trip was cut short, and your parents and brother are looking for you.”  
“What! Did James, cover for me?”  
“Yes, he told them you were at the factory working, where they are heading to now. So we need to hurry and I brought you an extra uniform.”  
“Thank you,” Mary said as she grabbed the clothes and got ready

A quick 5 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, “ok, ready, let’s go, Martha”  
“Ok, let’s go. Simon, I’ll talk to you later”  
Simon nodded as he waved them bye, but Mary forgot to say goodbye as she turned around, and gave him a kiss, “remember you are not nothing, you are amazing,” and gave him another kiss and ran down the hall to Martha.

They just arrived to the factory, where they see James waving to come and hurry up, as Mary ran as fast as she could, “are they here?”  
“Just pulled in. Come on, we need to make you look sweaty and dirty.” He said as he wiped water over her hair, face and hands and dirt as well.  
“Wait, we should put grease on my cheeks on my hands and face as well”  
“Good idea” James said as he found some and wiped it over her face and hands, “there now go to your station”  
“What if they ask me about the business trip?”  
“I already told them its confidential”  
“Great idea, thank you” she said and ran to her station, where she saw Jane  
“Jane!”  
“Mary!”   
“I missed you” they both said as they hugged  
“So how was the dance competition?”  
“Shh…it was good, we won 2nd place…and also Simon and I slept together” she said with a squeal  
Jane silently squealed, “how was it and was it your first time?”  
“Amazing and no, but it felt like my first time. My first time was last year and was horrible.”  
Jane laughed, “oh, well I am glad you had fun, with Simon”  
“I did but its more than just having fun…I love Simon”


	9. Three Months Later

(Just a heads up I changed the timeline from the first chapter from 4 months to 5 months earlier. It just made more sense to the story)

It was the middle of October, as Mary, Julia and Daniel were putting up Halloween decorations. Usually Mary enjoyed putting up decorations, for each holiday, but the past weeks she hasn’t been herself and Julia had noticed.  
“Let’s take a break.” Julia says as she asked Daniel to go and make them tea.  
“Mary, sweetheart,” she said as she pulled her on a bench, “what is wrong, you haven’t been yourself these past weeks...”  
Mary looked at her, “guess mom”  
Julia looked at her, “how far along are you?”  
“I was hoping you would figure it out…I’m 3 months along”  
“I see and were you…”  
“I wasn’t violated, mom.”  
“And you didn’t think of protection?”  
“I thought my diaphragm was inserted that night, but it wasn’t.”  
“Does he know?”  
“You mean the father and yes, he knows and is so happy.” Mary gets up from the bench and turns to Julia, “were in love, mom”  
“I see, but you say that about all the men you meet.”  
“This is different. When I’m with him, I feel like were the only people in the world.”  
“Does he treat you well?”  
“Very, well”  
“It’s not James?”  
“No, mom. You haven’t met him yet”  
“Why haven’t we met him yet?”  
“What’s with all the questions, mom?!”  
“Mary, I am just asking…”  
“Well, don’t and just leave me alone.” Mary shouted as she ran down the road  
“Mary!” Julia yelled at Mary  
Daniel came out of the house, hearing the yelling, “mom, is she ok?”  
“She’s just upset, let her cool down”  
“Mom, I’m not an idiot, something is wrong…and I think I know what it is…but…”  
“If you’re going to say she’s pregnant…she is”  
“I’m going to kill the bastard who did this to her” Danie said as he got angry  
“Dan, she said she wasn’t violated and she is in love with the man.”  
“Is it, James?”  
“No, its not James. We haven’t met him yet. But Dan, told tell your father about the pregnancy, he’ll freak out”  
Daniel nodded, “I won’t say anything”

She kept running, and didn’t realize she was in front of Martha’s apartment, and had to see her, since Jane was out of town with another lady friend.  
As she walked up the staircase, she saw Martha, “Mary, what is wrong?”  
Mary said nothing and just gave her a hug and began sobbing.  
“Oh, what happened? Come on…” Martha said as she walked her to her apartment, “here we are, what happened?” she asked as she helped Mary to a chair  
“My mom knows about the baby.”  
“I see. Does she know about Simon?”  
“Sort of, I just told her we were in love and happy about the baby. She also asked if it was James was the father and kept asking me more questions and I couldn’t take it anymore, so I ran off and ended up here” she said as she was shivering  
“Oh, here” Martha said and wrapped a blanket around her, “I’ll make some tea and do you want me to call Simon?”  
“Please” Mary said as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her  
A few minutes later Martha handed her a cup of tea, when they heard a knock on the door, “that must be Simon,” she said as she went to the door and opened it.  
“Simon…”  
“Martha, is she alright?”  
“Yes, come on in”  
Simon enters and sees Mary sipping her tea, “darling?”  
“Simon” she said and opened her arms to him, “my mom knows about the baby, and sort of knows about you.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“That I loved you and we were excited about the baby. But I believe she is skeptic, that you will take off on me.”  
“Mary, I love you, and wouldn’t do that to you.” He said with a kiss  
“I love you too, Simon, but I need to know that your committed to me and our child.”  
Simon nodded, “I am and going to prove it,” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond gold engagement ring.  
“Simon, is that your grandmother’s ring?” Martha asked  
“Yes, it is.” Simon said as he turned to Mary, “Mary Murdoch, from the moment I met you, my life is become quite a unique adventure. I love you and vow to love and protect you and our child, until my dying day, so” he says as he bends on one knee, “Mary, darling, will you marry me?”  
Mary, happy crying nodded her head, “yes, Simon, I will marry you” she said as he put the ring on her finger and they kissed, when they heard a knock at the door.  
“Martha, you expecting someone else?” Simon asked  
“No, but I’ll check.” She said and looked through the peephole, and gasped, “Mary, its your parents and brother”  
William knocked on the door again, “Martha, open the door, its Mary’s father William Murdoch”  
Mary gasped when she heard her father’s voice.  
“Just a second. Quick hide” Martha said but the door pushed open fast, as Mary and Simon were heading out the window.  
“STOP, RIGHT THERE, YOUNG LADY!”   
Mary and Simon turn around, “mom, dad, Daniel, this is Simon, my fiancé” she said as she put her hand up  
“Is her the father of the baby?” William asked  
Mary nodded  
“You violated my daughter, you son of…”   
“Dad, he didn’t violate me, I wanted to and were in love and getting married.”  
“Mary, sweetheart, you’re only 17, you are not thinking straight.”  
“Ok, mom, I had enough of you. I am nearly 18, and thinking straight. I love Simon and were going to get married and very soon will be Mary Rossi.”  
“Rossi?” William asked  
“Yes, Rossi” Simon said  
“Your father was Joseph Rossi, wasn’t he?”   
“Yes, you arrested and sentenced my father, to the noose.”  
Both William and Daniel’s blood were boiling, as they wanted to punch him, when Martha stepped in, “ok, let’s all take a breather”  
“Martha, do you know this man?” Julia asked  
“Yes, he’s my friend and dance partner”  
Julia approached her, “it was he…wasn’t it, who got you pregnant?”  
“No, it was another man. Simon is like a brother to me” she said with a sincere look and Julia believed her and decided, “Mary, were leaving.”  
“No, mom, I’m staying.”  
“Mary, listen to your mother, were leaving.”   
“No!”  
“Mary Susannah Murdoch, we are leaving this instantly!” Daniel said  
“Make me, you bastard”   
William approached her, when Simon stopped them, “wait, in case somebody gets her. Mary, go with them.”  
Mary shook her head, “no, what if I don’t see you again?”  
He placed his hand on belly, “then take after our baby and remember I love you.”  
“I love you, too” she said and gave him a kiss with tears in her eyes and left with her parents and Daniel.  
As they were leaving, Julia, grazed her arm, “Mary…”  
Mary moved her arm away, “don’t touch me, mother!” she said as she ran outside to Daniel automobile.  
“What have we done, William?”  
“The right thing, Julia. She will get over this, and the baby…we’ll put it up for adoption.”  
Julia immediately stared at her husband in anger, “what?!”  
To Be Continued…


	10. I HATE YOU

They just arrived home as Mary ran into the house when William stopped her when she entered into the hallway, “not so fast young lady.”  
Mary groaned as she turned around, “what are you going to do with me, send me to a nunnery?”  
“Mary, that boy, you don’t know him.”  
“I do dad. It’s you who doesn’t know him.”  
“Mary, you are just going through a…”  
“I’m not going through a fucking phase! I love him and I am going to have his baby and raise it. I won’t do what you did when Martha was pregn…” she said as she looked at Julia but stopped herself  
William turned to Julia, “what did you do, Julia?”  
“It happened 3 months ago, and she’s a young girl.”  
William got furious, “you gave Martha an abortion?”  
Julia and Mary speechless as Daniel went to the bar and gulped down a scotch, “easy son, we have church tomorrow” William said  
Daniel shrugged, “whatever” and gulped down another scotch  
“Julia answer me?”  
“It was the alternative version with the drink, that would make her bleed. It’s a safer way, invented by a suffragette female doctor.”  
“I see, and the boy was the father, wasn’t he?”  
“His name is Simon and no, it was another man, who wouldn’t help her. Simon and Martha, their like brother and sister that’s it.”  
“Well, still you will never see or talk with that boy or Martha again and when the baby comes, we will put the criminal’s child up for adoption”  
“William!”  
“No, Julia, their bad influence on her”   
“There not, dad. Meeting Simon and Martha has been the best thing that happened to me this summer and I am keeping this baby, whether you like it or not!”  
“Mary, end of discussion”  
“Or, what, send Simon to the noose, like you did to his father?”  
Without a warning, William slapped her across the face, as Julia and Daniel gasped.  
“Mary…swee…” he tried to say  
“I HATE YOU!” she said and ran to her room in tears, as Daniel followed her, before he said something to William, “you seriously need to let your children be happy, and let them love who they love, father!” and ran to Mary’s room  
William looked at Julia who came up to him and slapped him, “I love you, William, but these days you have been a real asshole.” And walked away before saying something, “and you’re sleeping on the couch, tonight.”

In her room, Mary crying into her pillow and holding her stomach, when she heard a knock on the door, “go away, mom!”  
“Mar, its Dan, may I come in?”  
“Why…you will just ask me to apologize to dad”  
“Mary, please its important”  
“Come in”  
Daniel goes into her room and sits in the beside the bed, “dad, what he did was out of line”  
Mary nodded, “he never hit me before” she said in tears rolling down her cheeks  
“Mary, these past months you have been sneaking around and seeing that boy and helping mom with Martha…”  
Mary rolled her eyes, “and you are going to tell me, what I have been doing is wrong and I need to stop”  
“Actually, no. I was going to say I admire you.”  
She just looked at him speechless, “you, my perfect big brother, admire me?”  
Daniel rubbed his forehead, “I’m not perfect, Mary.”  
“Yes, you are. You got into a college you wanted, became a detective, courting Maggie and going to church and confession with dad all the time.”  
Daniel took a deep breath, “actually, I only got into the college, because the father helped the dean’s son escape the noose, and I only became a detective because I am the son of the famous Detective William Murdoch. But here is the truth about church and courting Maggie…I’m not courting her, it’s a cover.”  
“Cover, for what?”  
“Mary…back in January, I was at a bar that got busted and was sent to jail for the night and the next morning, father and mother bailed me out.”  
“That’s it?”  
“The bar was a bar just for males…” he said and trying to give her a clue  
Mary looked at him in shock, “Dan, you’re?”  
Daniel nodded, “I’m a homosexual”  
“What?”  
“Yes, when father found out he forbade me to see Michael again, the man I love. To keep me on the force and pretend I am normal, I go to confession twice a week and church every Sunday. Courting Maggie is just a cover to see Michael.”  
Mary just looked at him speechless, “does mom know?”  
Daniel nodded, “she knows about the cover and Maggie is only helping so she can see Michael’s sister.”  
“Maggie is a sapphist?”  
Daniel nodded, “so you see, I’m not perfect. But do you really know and love Simon?”  
Mary smiled, “I truly do. I love him more than anything and love that I am having his child.”  
“Then, I’m happy for you, Mary” he said and gave her a hug  
She hugged him back, “I love you, Danny”  
He chuckled, “love you too, sissy”  
Mary looked at him, “I can’t remember the last time, we call each other Danny and sissy?”  
“Since, I was 13”  
“Damn your memory”  
Daniel laughed, “what happened to us, Mary, we were always so close?”  
“I don’t know, but I would love us to be like that again”  
“Me too”  
“Then Dan, help me sneak out.”  
“What?”  
“Please, I need to see Simon and convince him that we should elope. That way dad won’t forbid us to stay apart.”  
“Mary, you’re too young”  
“Dan please, I love him. If you wanted to be with Michael, I would help you sneak out.”  
Daniel breathed out, “ok, I’ll sneak you out through my bedroom window, come on.”  
Mary grabs her coat and puts in on, as they sneak past their parent’s bedroom, and entered Daniel’s room and opened his window and she went through it, landed safely onto the ground.  
“So happy, dad designed a house with only a ground level”  
Daniel laughed, “ok, now run, go”  
“Thanks again, Dan” she said and ran to Simon’s apartment


	11. What Have I Done

Mary was running as fast as she could to Simon’s apartment, when she is stopped by some man.  
“Hey lady?”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Marcus. Is it true you got rid of my child.”  
Mary was speechless, but reached into her bag and grabbed her pepper spray, but he grabbed it and tossed the bag to the ground, “now answer me…did you help Martha get rid of my child?’  
Mary stood tall, “yes, you didn’t want the child and she needed help. Now excuse me” she said as she went the other way.  
He grabs her, “you are not going anywhere!”  
Mary tries to get out of his grasp, when Martha came up behind with a gun, “leave her alone, you asshole”  
Marcus chuckles, “you wouldn’t shoot me, Martha.”  
Martha aims for his crotch , but then moves and shoots him it the arm. Mary gets out of his grasp, “ah, you bitch” he said and pushes Martha do the ground.  
“Don’t you hurt her” Mary says as she tackles him and punches him. He then slips and falls onto a pitchfork and immediately dies.  
Mary and Martha are stunned, “what have I done?”  
They hear someone coming and are about to run, when they see its Simon, “Mary, Martha…what…” he then sees Marcus dead body, and checks his pulse, “he’s dead…what happened?”  
“He attacked me…Martha shot him in the arm and attacked her. I tackled and punched him, and he slipped onto the pitchfork.”  
Simon approaches her, “you were defending yourself…you are not a murderer.”  
Mary was chilled through, as well as Martha, as they heard a whistle, “Mary, Martha run!”  
“No, you can’t take the blame for this, Simon! I won’t let you!” Mary said with tears in her eyes  
Simon grabs her face, “I love you.” And touches her belly, “take care of our baby.” And kisses her  
“Mary, come on, let’s go”  
Mary and Martha ran as they see Simon get tackled by some constables, as they decided to go in different directions, “you go home.” Martha said to her  
“What if you get caught?”  
“If I do…I do, now go”  
Mary hugs Martha and leaves and runs home, where she is confronted by her parents.

“So, Mary, speak, where were you?”  
Mary was about to speak, when the phone rang, “I’ll get it,” William said and picks up the phone, “Murdoch residence…yes…are you…sure” he says and looks at Mary, “I see, thank you,” and puts down the phone, “well, young lady, that was the station. Your boyfriend has been arrested for murder.”  
“Mary, is that why your shivering, you heard about his arrest?” Julia asked   
Mary didn’t know what to say, so she nodded.

The next day, Mary was still in shock of what was happening, she ran into the bathroom and began vomiting, but had sudden pain in her stomach and called out for Julia, “MOM!”  
Julia ran into her room, “Mary!” and saw her clenching her stomach  
“I’M LOSING THE BABY!”   
“No, we’ll save my grandchild!” Julia said and helped her to the hospital.

Two hours later, Mary was sedated, as William came in, “how is she?”  
“Julia will be fine; we stopped the bleeding. She just has to be on best rest. So, did Simon defend himself?”  
“He said that the man he killed was Martha’s ex, and the father of the baby you killed. Simon owed him money but didn’t give it to and killed him”  
“But William I have a feeling there’s something more…” she said when they hear “what have I done?” Mary repeats in her sleep.  
Julia approaches her and rubs her head, “shh, my darling, just sleep” and sings her a lullaby.  
William begins tearing up, “you haven’t sang that lullaby to her since she was a little girl”  
“William, you still see her like that, but she’s not. She’s a woman, who is going to be a mom in a few months and you’re going to live with that”  
“Well, Julia, I was talking to a couple, who would love to adopt the baby.”  
Julia looked at him, “what?!”  
“Julia, quiet, you will wake her up”  
“Were, not putting the baby up for adoption and that’s final. Now get out!”  
William leaves and sees Daniel, “she’s going to be alright, son”  
“The baby?”  
“Its fine.”  
“This is all your fault, father. If you just let Mary and I be with the people we love, then we wouldn’t give you just shit.” Daniel said and left

An hour later, Mary woke up, “mom?”  
“Yes, sweetheart, I’m here.”  
Mary looks at her stomach and touches it, “no”  
“Don’t worry, we stopped the bleeding. The baby is fine. You will just need to be on bedrest for a few months.”  
“Mom, it’s my fault.”  
“No, its not. We stopped the bleeding…”  
“Not the baby. Its my fault, Simon was arrested. I need to see him”


	12. Was I A Good Father

Julia helps Mary, out of the hospital bed, and too the station, where they ask Daniel “where is Simon. I need to see him”  
“Mary, you need rest.” Daniel said  
“But its my fault, he is in jail…”  
William then came out of the interview room, “Julia, Mary, what are you doing here?”  
“I need to see Simon, please dad”  
“You will never see that boy, ever again. He told us what happened and is in the cells. He will then be sent to the noose”  
Mary began crying, “no daddy! You can’t! Its my fault! Simon is taking the fall for Martha and I! I am here to confess! Please!”  
William looked at her and brought her into the interview room, “Mary, tell me what had happened.”

Half an hour later, Mary comes out in tears, and looks at William, “dad, will you charge me and Martha?”  
William shook his head, “it was self-defense, and you were saving your friend’s life. I am proud of you” he says and goes to the cells and sees Simon.  
He looks at the guard, “take a break, while I talk to Mr. Rossi”  
“Sir” the guard said and left  
William looked at Simon, “I thought you were done talking to me detective.”  
William rubbed his forehead, “this morning, Mary nearly miscarried…I thought it was because she was upset you were arrested.”  
Simon eyes go wide, “is she and the baby?”  
“Their fine. But she had a guilty conscience and confessed. She told me it was self-defense, and no she won’t be charged. But I need to know one thing, Mr. Rossi?”  
“What detective, why did you do it? Take the blame I mean?”  
Simon rubbed his forehead, “before my father died, I made a promise. If the woman I loved and cared about were in harm’s way or in danger. I would take the wrap for it. That’s why I took the wrap for my sister, who killed herself in prison.”  
“I see. So, owing him money wasn’t true?”  
Simon shook his head, “no.”  
William went back and forth, realizing Mary and Simon were just like him and Julia, “Mr. Rossi, Simon, do you love my daughter?”  
Simon smiled, “with all my heart and soul. She’s the love of my life.”  
“If I let you be together, would you marry, but in our families catholic church?”  
“Of course, I’m catholic as well”   
“Good, and when the baby comes, will you support my daughter and grandchild?”  
“Absolutely”  
“Good” William said and opened the cell, “your free to go”  
“Thank you, detective” Simon said and went out the door to the hallway and saw Mary  
“Simon!”  
“Mary!”  
They both said as they ran into each other’s and hugged each other, as William came towards them, “you have my blessing, to marry and as soon as possible.”  
Mary hugged him, “thank you, daddy and I am sorry I said I hated you. I love you”  
“It’s ok, sweetheart, your forgiven and I love you too” and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Mary turns to Simon, “let’s go celebrate, but first let’s go get Martha”  
Simon kissed her, “sounds great” and they left

It was evening, when William was drinking a glass of scotch looking at the fireplace in the living room, when Julia came in, “what is it, William?”  
He looks at her, “was I a terrible father?”  
“How can you say that, you were a terrific, hands on father. You did things fathers would never do with their children.”  
“Like what?”  
“You took them for walks in the pram, and sometimes to work. You taught them not to be scared of monsters and learn how to ride a bicycle.”  
William shrugged and put his scotch down, “then why is our son a homosexual and our daughter is with child out of wedlock with an Italian dancer?”  
“They fell in love, like us. Daniel being homosexual has nothing to do that he loved sewing, cleaning and cooking or was sensitive. He just fell in love with a wonderful man named Michael. But Daniel is you in so many ways. Like Mary is like me, being free spirited. But William, remember what you told me when I was divorcing Darcy?”  
William nodded, “no matter what the church says, I believe love, any love cannot be wrong…and I love you”  
Julia smiled and nodded, “that was one of the most wonderful things you had ever said to me.” She said and finished with his drink as she poured a glass of water for him, “here, so you won’t be hungover tomorrow.”  
“Thanks”  
They continued talking, when Daniel and Mary come in for the night, “uh, Dan, Mary, can we talk” William said  
“Sure dad” Mary said  
“Yes, father,” Daniel said as they both sit down  
“Look, I am sorry for the way I had been acting with you two. But Dan, I need to know…do you love Michael?”  
Daniel nodded, “I do, father. I raved about you to him. He even has a copy of your book.”  
“Then, you have my blessing to be with him and invite him over one night for dinner.”  
Daniel began crying, got up and hugged him, “thank you, father”  
William looked at him, “I am proud of you, son” he says as Daniel sits back down  
“Now, Mary, since you’re with child, we need to pick a date for the wedding, before you start to show.”  
“Well, dad, after Simon and I left, we went to our church and picked a date.”  
“Really, when?” Julia asked  
“Next weekend, at 1:00”  
“Well, then that doesn’t give us much time to plan and prepare.” Julia said  
“We, talked and only want a small wedding, with just our closest family and friends and after reception here.”  
“Well, sounds good to me.” William said  
“Thanks dad. Oh, mom, with your permission, I wanted to wear your dress, but we update it a bit”  
Julia had tears in her eyes, got up and hugged her, “I was hoping you would wear my dress”  
“Well, mom, you said you wore the dress on the best day of your life. So, I want to wear it on the best day of my life.”  
Julia hugged her again, as William and Daniel joined in the hug, “the Murdoch’s are back!” Mary said as everyone laughed, “and better than ever!” Daniel said and they high fived.


	13. Getting to Know Simon

It was 3 days till the wedding, as William and Julia were preparing the flowers and organizing a seating chart, when Mary comes in the house with tears, “Mary, what do you think…what’s wrong” William asked  
“Send the flowers back?”  
“Mary, what is wrong?”  
“The wedding is off!” she says and runs upstairs  
“Which one of us?” Julia asks  
“Me,” William says as he gets up, “no one makes my little girl cry and get away with it” and heads to her room and knocks on the door, “Mary…”  
“Go away, dad”  
“Please, what happened?”  
“Today, Jane, Martha and I were supposed to go to the seamstress about the bridesmaid dresses. I picked up Jane first, and then we headed to Martha’s. I knocked on her door which was slightly opened, and saw…and saw…”  
“Go on, sweetheart”  
“I saw Martha and Simon in bed together. I was shocked and Simon called out to me and tried to explain, but I didn’t want to hear it and ran home.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry.”  
“I thought, Simon was the one and wouldn’t do such a thing, but I guess I was wrong.”  
Julia then came to the door and knocked, “Mary, sweetheart, Simon is here.”  
“I don’t want to see him”  
“Mary, hear him out he’s in tears and wants to explain that it was a mistake.”  
“No!”  
“Julia, I’ll talk to him.”  
“I’ll stay with her” she said and gave him a kiss.  
William went into the living room and saw Simon in tears and anxious, “detective, Mr. Murdoch, I need to explain what happened.”  
William folds his arms, “you better. My daughter is in her room and in tears.”  
Simon rubbed his head, “well, my buddies last night surprised me with a bachelor party, which I didn’t want. But I felt woozy, and my one buddy took me to Martha’s since her apartment was the closest from the bar. When we got to her apartment, my ex-girlfriend was there and wanted to give us a toast. But that’s all I remembered until, after Mary had left my buddy told me, if was Angela, my ex-girlfriends, idea, to drug Martha and I and make it look like we had slept together.” He sits down in tears, “I know it sounds ridiculous, but I found these on the floor,” he said as he pulled out a pill bottle and showed them to William.  
“She gave you both a sedative?”  
“Yes. If you don’t believe me, ask your wife to take a sample of my and Martha’s blood to prove it. I swear I love your daughter and wouldn’t do such a thing to her. I do love Martha, but like a sister.” Simon said as he sat down   
William sat beside him, “I believe you”  
Simon looked up at him, “you do?”  
William nodded, “the hurt look in your eyes and this sedative is the same one used on my wife and I, and made me look guilty of murder.”  
“I see”  
William got up, “do you still see your ex-girlfriend, Angela?”  
“Yes…she’s my buddy’s sister, but I have no feelings for her at all. What we had, we were very young and our relationship ended 5 years ago. I swear, I would never ever hurt your daughter, like that. If it happens, I want” he takes out a gun out of his jacket, “you shoot me, with this gun.”  
William laughs, “I won’t shoot you and believe that you won’t hurt Mary ever again.”  
“I promise, but I just wished she would believe me.”  
Mary had heard everything as she comes in the living room, “I believe you, Simon.” She said and gave him a hug  
“I thought I would never see you again. I love you”   
“I love you, too” Mary said and kissed him  
“So, I guess the wedding is back on?” Julia asked  
Mary laughed wiping the tears, “its back on, mom”  
“Ok, William, back to arranging the seating chart and me back to the flowers.”  
“I still have that appointment at the seamstress with Jane and Martha” Mary said  
“I’ll stay and help your parents” Simon said  
“You’re amazing” and kissed him bye as she left.  
He went and sat down besides, Julia, “Mrs. Murdoch, need help with those tulips?”  
“Please and call me, Julia”  
“And me, William, son” William said with a smile  
“Thank you” he said as he arranged the flowers into a small bouquet.  
“Your good at that, Simon” Julia said  
“My noni, grandma I mean had a flower store back in Italy, and before we came here, when I was little, after school, would help her with her flowers, by arranging them and selling them.”  
“I see, is your grandma in Toronto or still in Italy?”   
“Italy, she didn’t want to leave. Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I am sad she won’t be here for the wedding, or see her great-grandchild. But I told her if the baby is a girl, we’ll name it after her, Elena.”  
“Elena, that’s beautiful. What if it’s a boy?”  
“William…William Antonio, after his grandfather’s”  
William looked up at him with tears, “I’m honored”  
“So, if a boy, William Antonio and if a girl, Elena…” Julia asked  
“Elena Beatrice”  
“Beatrice?”  
“After, my sister”  
“Well, their beautiful names” William said he said as he finished the seating chart.

As they were finishing up, the flowers, Daniel had come home and brought Michael for dinner, “mother, father, this is Michael. Michael my parents.”  
William got up, “pleasure to meet you, Michael.”  
“You as well, sir.” Michael said and shook William’s hand  
“We have heard so much about you, Michael” Julia said  
“Good things I hope” he said  
“Yes”  
“Oh, Michael, this is my sister’s fiancé Simon. Simon, Michael”  
“Nice to meet you”  
“Likewise,”  
“Where is Mary, mother, father?”  
“At the seamstress, but she’ll be here for dinner.” Julia said  
“Can wait to meet her” Michael said as they all sat down and got to know more about Michael.


	14. The Wedding

(Martha’s Apartment)

It was the big day, as Julia, Martha, and Jane were helping Mary, put on the wedding dress, which was Julia’s but made it more modern.  
As Mary looked at herself in the mirror, she began crying, “I look so beautiful and proud to be wearing your dress mom”  
Julia kisses her on her cheek, “you look radiant, sweetheart and I am so honored you’re wearing my dress. Also, I want you to wear these pearl earrings. Your father gave me these, they were your grandmother Mary’s earrings.”  
Mary took off her earrings, “help me, mom?”  
Julia helps her put on the earrings, “wow, they so suit you and compliment the dress.”  
“Well, that’s your something old, now you need something blue, new and borrowed.” Martha said  
“Well, Simon gave me the new,” Mary said as she rubbed her stomach, “for my blue and borrowed, mom can you pass he that gold ring with the blue stone?” she says and points  
“Sure” Julia said and saw the ring, “wow, this is beautiful”  
Mary puts in on her right ring finger, “its, Simon’s grandmother, Elena’s ring. She wanted me to wear it for the wedding.”  
Julia looked at her, “it adds just the right touch.” She says as she begins tearing up  
As Martha zipped up the dress, “before we head to the church, as maid of honor, I should ask you, any second thoughts?”  
Mary shook her head, “no, never. I love Simon and so happy will be parents soon as well.”  
“Then let’s get going” Jane said as she gulped down her 2nd glass of champagne  
“How about you drink a glass of water, before we leave Jane” Julia said as she gave her the water  
Jane gulped down the water and they all headed outside to the automobile, to head to the church.

(Murdoch’s Home)

Daniel, Michael, Simon and James, the best man, were all having a scotch and giving Simon advice, as William came into the living room in a tux that Daniel recognized.  
“Father, is that the tux you wore when you and mother got married?”  
“It is, just more modern now. Still can’t believe it still fits. So, what are you men talking about?”  
“Oh, they were giving the if you hurt her, I’ll kill you talk.” Simon said with a laugh  
“Now, Daniel, you know that is my job” William chuckled and then looked at the time, “oh, we should be heading to the church now.”  
“Yes, we should and as best man, I need to ask you, any second thoughts, do you have the ring and your vows?” James asked  
“No, yes and yes” Simon said as he shook and patted his pockets  
“Good, let’s go” William said as they all headed outside and got into Daniel’s automobile and headed to the church

(The Church)

The music was beginning, Mary was getting ready to walk down, and sees her uncle Tom, aunt Margaret, uncle George, aunt Effie, Maggie and her aunt Ruby on her side. On, Simon’s side, all sisters, mother, and grandparents.  
William links his arm with her, “you ready?”  
Mary looked at him, “I am daddy,” she gives him a kiss on the cheek, “don’t let me fall?”  
“I didn’t for when I was teaching you how to ride a bike, I won’t now.”  
Here comes the bride began and everyone got up from their seat and watch them walk to the alter.  
When they got to the alter, Julia grabbed Mary’s other arm, as the Father asked “who gives his man to this woman?”  
“We both do” They said and gave her a kiss on each cheek, “we love you,” as William gave her hand to Simon and they sat down.  
They did the traditional Catholic ceremony, but weren’t even paying attention to it just whispering, “I love you, to each other”  
As the vows came, Mary went first, as she passed her bouquet to Martha, and unfolded a piece of paper, “Simon, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You brought something to my life, that I never thought I would have. You’re my soulmate, the love of my life and my prince. From this moment, I vow I will love and honor you for the rest of my life.”  
As Mary finished, wiping tears from her eyes, Simon searched through a pocket and got out a piece of paper and read from it, “Mary, when I first met you, I thought you were just a rebellious teenager. But after I got to know you more, I began to feel something, that I have never felt for any woman. You brought something to my life, and I hope I bring something more to your life as well. You are my soulmate, the love of my life and my princess, and I promise from this day forward I will love and honor you for the rest of my life.”  
With both tears in their eyes, the Father asked, “if anyone has objections, as to why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold their peace.”  
No one said anything, “then I will ask Mary and Simon, if they take each other…”  
“I do” Mary said  
“I do, as well” Simon said  
“Can we have the rings?” the Father said as Martha passed the ring to Mary and slipped it on Simon’s finger.  
James then passed the other ring to Simon, and he slipped it on Mary’s finger.  
“Now, with the rings exchanged, I can now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
Both of them smiled and kissed each other, “ladies, and gentlemen it gives me great honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rossi.”  
Everyone got up, cheered and clapped, as Mary and Simon walked down the aisle, and got to the hallway and kissed each other again, “were married” she said with an excited smile  
“Yes, we are” he said as he caressed her cheek  
“I love you”  
“I love you, too, Mary” they kiss again when Mary felt a kick, “Simon, feel” she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, “that’s our baby.” They smiled and kissed each other again


	15. 6 Months Later

(This will be the last chapter of this story…but don’t worry there will be a sequel. I have enjoyed writing this story and will continue making lots)

“Come, on sweetheart, one more push” Julia says as she holds Mary’s hand.  
“No, mom…I can’t…I can’t….” Mary said as she was screaming, and sweating.  
“I don’t want to hear that from my daughter. You can and will push this baby out. Now, come on one more push.”  
“Ok, but that’s it”  
“Ok, Mrs. Rossi, now push…” the doctor said  
Mary began pushing her hardest, “that’s it…keep pushing…”  
Within seconds, it was over as she fell back on the pillow, out of breath, and tired, when she heard the sound of a baby crying and looked up, “it’s a girl”  
Mary smiled as she looked at her daughter, “Elena, she’s perfect”  
“Yes, she is. She looks just like you, when you were a baby” Julia said with tears in her eyes  
The doctor cleaned her up and handed the baby to Mary, “she has Simon’s dark brown eyes and hair.”  
“She has your cute nose, forehead and mouth. All in all, a perfect combination.”  
“Yes. Now, mom can you do me a favor, and go and get Simon to meet his daughter?”  
“Of, course” she said and kissed Mary on the forehead

(Hospital Hallway, 5 minutes Earlier)

Simon was pacing up and down the hallway, as William and Daniel sat on the bench, “Simon, son, relax. Everything will be ok.”  
“I am just excited, that’s all” Simon said as he sat beside William  
“I am too.” William said as he rubbed his forehead  
“Father, something on your mind?” Daniel asked  
“Yes, I am so sorry for what I put you two through the last year. Dan, finding you at that bar with Michael, it made me think I wasn’t a good father…”  
Daniel stopped him, “father, I have already told you…I forgive you. I feel more closer to you, than I have in years.” They hugged each other with tears in their eyes.  
They let go as William turned to look at Simon, “Simon, son, I was wrong about you and your father. The last 2 months, I have been searching, and you were right…your father was innocent. He was framed by this man by the name of Giovanni Romano.”  
Simon punched the bench, “I knew it! I knew it! I am going to kill him!”  
“Simon, son, calm down…there’s no need, Romano was hung a month ago in New York. And as an apology, your family will get their business back”  
Simon eyes filled with tears and gave William a hug, “thank you, thank you”  
“Also, forgive me, when I said you are not like us…you are definitely like us. You are a good man and don’t forget that”  
“Thank you”  
Julia then came down the hallway with tears still in her eyes, “Julia?”  
“It’s a girl”  
All the men smiled and cheered, “how’s Mary?” Simon asked  
“Doing well, and wants you to come and see them”  
Simon ran down the hallway to Mary’s room, as Julia gave William and Daniel a hug, “she’s beautiful”  
“I bet, who does she look like?”  
“Well, like Mary, but has the Italian look like Simon. The olive complexion, dark hair and eyes, but has Mary’s forehead and mouth. A perfect mixture”  
“I wonder what they will name her?” Daniel asked  
“Elena, Elena Beatrice. Its after Simon’s grandmother and sister. The name suits her”  
They hug again and couldn’t believe they were grandparents and an uncle.

(Hospital Room)

Mary was cradling Elena in her arms, when she hears a knock on the door, and looks up and smiles, “may I come in?”  
“Yes, of course. Come and see our daughter, Elena.”  
As he comes in with tears in his eyes, he sits down, “she’s so beautiful, may I?”  
“Of, course” Mary said and handed him Elena  
As he looked down at his daughter, he had more tears in his eyes, “don’t cry, don’t cry”  
Mary laughed, “oh come on, I’m crying. Besides you look adorable crying and holding our daughter.” She said and gave him a kiss  
As they looked at their daughter, they hear a knock on the door, and its William and Daniel, “may we come in?”  
“Yes, of course. Come in and say hello to your niece and granddaughter.” Simon said and gave Elena to William who began crying.  
“Hello, I’m your grandpa.” William said as he looked down at Elena, “I see a lot you, Mary in her.”  
“I hope that’s a good thing?” Mary said with a laugh  
“It’s a wonderful thing”  
“My turn” Daniel said and held Mary for a few minutes while Mary told Simon it was time, “Daniel, we would love for you to be Elena’s godfather, only if you want to”  
Daniel began tearing up, “I’m honored and of course I will.”  
“Great, and Martha is going to be the godmother.”  
“Wonderful choices, sweetheart.” Julia said as she took Elena in her arms.

(2 Months later)

They just christened Elena, and arrived back at their house, as they were preparing for the guests to arrive.   
Mary put Elena in the playpen that William had put together for them, especially since Elena will learn to crawl soon.  
As she stares at Elena, Simon comes up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “she’s definitely a miracle, our miracle.” He said  
“Yes, both of you are, my miracle. You both saved my life.” She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek  
“And you saved mine” he said and they were a passionate kiss

The End


End file.
